Timed levels
You can add data about Timed Levels in your fanon by editing this page. Timed Levels are one of the level types in Fanons in Candy Crush Saga Fanon Wiki. They were once present in the original game but were removed. CC071 In CC071, Timed levels are more common than in the original game, since most episodes have at least one. Episodes with no timed levels at all are very rare, but there are some (like Meringue Mountains), especially after the 800s like , , and . Episodes tend to have 1 or 2 timed levels, but some might have more (e.g. Fudge Factory, which has 6). The first Timed level is Level 13. CCJS The first timed level is Level 27. Timed levels are the fifth common level type and the easiest level types. Earlier episodes contain 2 or 3 (except Milky Meadow, with only one timed level). Honey Hut is the first episode without timed levels, from there, timed levels begin to absent and are no longer so common as before. Currently, Marmalade Mansion is the last episode with 2 timed levels. From Cookie Caves, episodes begin to have an only one timed level or don't have. Cherry Cakery, to date, contains the last timed level, Level 722. The episodes with the most timed levels are Cupcake Canyon, Wheat Wharf and Sprinkles Surprise, with 3. CCMS In [[Candy Crush Master Saga|'Candy Crush Master Saga']], the First timed level is Level 20. They are more common and the Easiest of the Level types of the game, almost all episodes contain at least 1 Timed level, (some rare episodes can have either to 3 Timed Levels). Timed levels are less current from 300 Onwards. S2CCS Timed levels are not seen until Level 196. Like Reality, many Timed levels are easy, but there are exceptions. It is too early to tell roughly how many levels appear in each episode. In Dreamworld, these levels are replaced with blockers levels. CCR In CCR, there are no time levels at all. All the time levels in the original are replaced by other types in CCR. U5CCS In this game, the first timed level is level 23. As of the release of Lollipop Lagoon, there are only three timed levels (6.67% of levels), although this number may increase within the next few episodes. These levels are roughly as common as in the early part of the original. Episodes have 1 or 2 timed levels, but a few have none. However, this is not as common as the original. T9CCS See also: List of Timed levels (T9CCS). In T9CCS, there is at least 1 timed level in most episodes, however, there are some episode where there aren't any. They are one of the easiest level types, along with moves levels. The first timed level is Level 8. C437CCS Most episodes have at least one Timed level, and in some episodes there can be as many as four. They are usually amongst the easier levels in the game, like Moves levels. The first Timed level is Level 12. FCS Timed levels are slightly common in this fanon, with each episode having two to three Timed levels. The first Timed level will be Level 151. CCES Introduced at Level 30. You must reach the score in time. +5 seconds extra time candies can appear on cascades (+3, +10, +15 and +30 are introduced in high levels). They are somewhat rare, each episode having 0-2 timed levels. Sometimes droughts of episodes without these levels occur. The only episode with 3 timed levels will be in the late 1400s or early 1500s, before the introduction of the next level type. It will be in an episode where all level types appear 3 times. UCCS Timed levels are introduced in Level 15 and they are uncommon through the game. Most episodes have one or two timed levels, and most of the time it never trespasses this limit (except Episode 65, which has seven timed levels). The first mixed level with time is Level 81. They are considered easier than mystery levels but harder than moves levels in average. Nekomata's Candy Crush Saga Timed levels are introduced in . It requires the player to earn a certain amount of points in a short period of time. Alternatively, time candies can increase the amount of time, but unlike Candy Crush Saga, there is no limit on the time. RCCS (Retro Candy Crush Saga) Timed levels are the essential level type, as this game runs entirely on a time limit. They serve a tutorial purpose much like Moves levels in the original Candy Crush Saga. However, most of the other level types become more common than timed levels. Objective To win timed levels, the player has to get a certain number of points in a certain period of time. When the time is over, Sugar Crush will activate all special candies on the board. Category:Timed levels Category:Level types